Don't Cry, Love
by Marty Kodansha
Summary: (Now is everyone happy?!) I fixed up the old DCL and dis' is definatly better. I use Japanese names. This is THE first fic about Lovable Yamoto! In this fic, Yamoto had a horrible dream about a sword hurting Mondo, Satoshi acidently hurt Mondo, and Yamot


Don't Cry, Love  
Note from Guardan of Mewtwo: Wassup? I decided to write about the   
lesser known Rockets, Mondo and Yamoto(I dun' like Kosaburo.) Mondo and Yamo,  
the best couple! In this story, as the name aplies, Yamoto is having a rough  
time, and Mondo Comforts her. This is called Genkishippy when you think they  
are an Item. (Rocketshippy= Jess and James, Pokeshippy=Ash and Misty, {I  
support those, but not THIS} Neoshippy=Kosaburo and Yamoto {ICK!})  
Ahem.Don't Cry, Love  
  
The clanking of swords, yells sounded. Smell of freshly spilled blood  
was in the air. "Get the girl!" someone yelled.  
"You're never getting Yamoto! Nooo!!!"  
The scene displayed before Yamoto like some Horror movie. She felt  
the cold sweat on her face. She felt her tears run down her cheeks. Mondo.  
Mondo was defending her. She screamed, "MONDO!"  
Mondo was in a pool of his own blood. Yamoto cradled the fallen  
Rocketto. She would never harm a hair on his head and Kosaburo, her   
ex-partner had sliced it. "MONDO! MONDO!"  
She woke up screaming. "It was... a dream?"  
Her Persian purred sofly from where he slept on Yamoto's sleeping  
bag. She petted his soft fur. Persian woke up and noticed his trainer's  
distress. He pawed over to her lap. She cried into his fur. Mondo woke up.  
hearing her crying. "Yamoto? Are you Ok?"  
He rolled over in his sleeping bag to face her. "You're a mess!"  
He stroked her golden hair. She leaned on him. "Mondo..."  
She looked up at her parter's concerned face. He kissed her on the  
forehead. "Don't cry, Love. It was just a dream."  
"I'm sorry I woke you up."  
"Oh, it's ok. We should start early today. Check your mini computer  
for the Team Twerp."  
She checked her little black(with a red 'R' on it ;) mini computer.  
They're right here, She said, proding her finger on the blinking dot, "Good  
thing Mushami and Kojiro put that tracker on Pikachu."  
****  
Satoshi, Kasumi, Takeshi and Pikachu walked along, arguing aout where  
to go.  
"Satoshi! It's obvious! Let's go to Hanada City, I'm gonna check on  
my stupid sisters to make sure that the aren't ditzing up the place."  
"We're going to Masara! We can go to Hanada after that! It's not  
far from Masara."  
"Can we visit Nibi? I wanna see how dad's doing."  
"That we can also do."  
****  
"Here they come!" Mondo said excitingly.  
"I don't want to today... Mondo, I'm still uneasy. That dream..."  
"It was only a nightmare, nothing to worry about."  
Yamoto and Mondo gazed into each other's eyes for a long, romantic   
moment, he was about to go in full bishomen mode when Persian bounced   
hyperactivly ontop on Mondo and tried to lick him to death. This occurance  
got the dream off Yamoto's mind... for the moment.  
****  
"It's a good thing you got that, Satoshi. Now Team Rocket won't   
bother us!" Kasumi said, pointing to Satoshi's new sword.  
"I was front of the class in Kendo." Satoshi bragged.  
"Kendo, eh? It's a fine art. I always specialized in Karate." Takeshi  
added.  
"I have specialized in Judo." Kasumi said in a matter of fact tone.  
"Prepare for Trouble!"  
"Make it double!"  
"Protecting the world from devatation." Yamoto clasped both hands  
together.  
"Uniting all Peoples within our nation." Mondo and Yamoto clasped  
hands.  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars we wished on above."  
"Mondo!"  
"Yamoto!"  
"Rocketto Dan blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
Satoshi smirked. "Fight it is, then." Satoshi drew his sword.  
Yamoto screamed and cried onto Mondo's shoulder. "Mondo! The   
nightmare!"  
Satoshi cocked his head with concern. He rarely worried about   
Rocketto Dan, but seeing Cassidy's condition, His big heart stretched out to   
Rocketto Dan. "What's wrong?"  
"Yamoto... Had a very bad nightmare last night... about a sword."  
Kasumi's aggresivness dropped a little. Mondo added,"I'll get Pikachu,  
love."  
Mondo dove for the yellow rat. Pikachu jumped on Satoshi's head. He  
lunged towards Satoshi, and Satoshi instinctivly swung the sword.  
"MONDO!!!"  
Yamoto cradled Mondo's limp-as-a-rag body. "Yamoto...?"  
Satoshi stared at the blood on his sword. "Yamoto...Don't cry, love."  
"Rocketto Dan's bad, but he didn't deserve that..." Takeshi scolded.  
"And neither did she..." Kasumi said sadly.  
"What are you talking about?" Satoshi asked.  
"Can't you see?"  
"See what?"  
"They love each other. A broken heart hurts worse than any sword  
blow." Kasumi yelled.  
"He would make it... If I got him to... A hospital."  
Her eyes flamed. She got to her feet. I have to."  
"Yamoto... They might try to arrest you."  
"Don't you get it? That doesn't matter anymore! As long as  
he's okay, I don't care what happens to me!"  
She flew. It looked like she had borrowed Hermes's winged sandals.  
Mondo was unconsious, and was loosing blood quickly. "Don't Cry, Love" echoed  
in Yamoto's numb Mind.  
When they reached a Hospital, the lady at the counter saw the red 'R'  
on her shirt. "Out. We don't want trouble!"  
"Doctor!" Satoshi yelled, "They don't want any trouble! They were  
walking, and I brought a sword to protect myself, and the didn't want trouble  
it's my fault he is like this."  
Satoshi's pleading black eyes looked up at the attendant. "ER,   
Stretcher, stat!"  
Yamoto bowed and went to change. She came back out, not in  
a rocketto dan uniform, but just normal clothing. "Ash... I don't know how to   
thank you."  
"Not to steal Pikachu."  
"I can't. I'm not in Rocketto Dan anymore and neither is Mondo.   
Persian's claws were heard clicking against the tile. He put his big paws on  
Cassidy's knees. "Why haven't we seen Mushami or Kojiro lately?"  
"They were fired."  
Mushami and Kojiro ran in. "Oooooohhhhh Yamoto!" She called.  
"Mushami-san!"  
"I'm sorry about Mondo. How is he doing?"  
"I'm not sure..."  
"Miss Yamoto?" The nurse said.  
"Yes'm?"  
"Mr. Mondo is in need of Blood transplant. Do you know his Blood  
type?"  
"A."  
"Oh dear...It might be hard to-"  
"I'm A-type."  
"We can start the transplant tomorrow."  
In the Hotel in Tokiwa City, everyone got a room each. Yamoto would  
noramlly whine at Mondo for not doing something right. But he wasn't there.  
"Mondo...I'm feeling the Joy of my Life slip away from me..."  
There was a knock on the door, "Yamoto-sama?"  
"Come in, Musa-chan."  
Mushami, who was in her pink pajamas kicked the door open. "Yamoto...  
If you have a problem, you can turn to me for a shoulder to cry on."  
Yamoto burst into tears. "Musa, I never told him my feelings. I love  
him with everything I have! I try, but I can't pretend that don't love him!  
My meek and weak self didn't have enough strength to just say 'I care about  
you!' And now he might..."  
Yamoto couldn't contain herself. she burst into a flood of tears,  
"He might die thinking that he wasn't loved!"  
"Shhh....Yamoto, it's okay. He'll make it through the night. And then  
tommorrow, you can Help him."  
Mushami, Kojiro, Satoshi, Kasumi, and Takeshi all gave her the 'hi'  
sign."  
She looked through the window at Mondo. He was pale as all get out.  
The light glinted off the needle. She was afraid of needles. It poked  
her skin and dug deep. "For Mondo. For Mondo. For Mondo..."  
****  
"Miss Yamoto?"  
"Yes'm?"  
"Mr. Mondo is in recovery room 114. You can visit him."  
"Domo Arigrato."  
****  
Mondo heard a knock on the door. Persian hit the door with his paws.  
"Come in."  
A lock of Golden hair told him who it was. "Yamoto!"  
Persian pit-patted in behind her. She leaned over and kissed him. On  
the lips. He didn't mind. It was so passionate. Yamoto's eyes were the size of  
dinner plates because she pulled it off. This was what he always wanted. Love.   
It's an unusual folly. Sometimes you deny it, andthen express it with all   
your heart. Crazy, ne?  
~*~  
Note from Guardian of Mewtwo: *sniff* *sniff* Yamoto: Where's my  
Oscar?!(Inside joke) Neek! *sniff* *Yamoto gets a sweatdrop and hands G.O.M  
her hankie that has a little Mew embroidered on it ^-^* Whaaaa..... *Mewtwo  
rolls eyes*+ 


End file.
